


Закон этих мест гласит: держи пистолет под рукой и не бойся спустить курок

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Любому известно: автострада скорее приведёт тебя в ад, чем в другой город.</i>
</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/497651">Here the City Code is Lock and Load</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid">Sproid</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон этих мест гласит: держи пистолет под рукой и не бойся спустить курок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here the City Code is Lock and Load](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497651) by [Sproid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid). 



Любому известно: автострада скорее приведёт тебя в ад, чем в другой город.

Бесконечные ленты растресканного асфальта тянутся через пустоши. Водятся там только твари, которым нипочём знойные дни, морозные ночи и радиация, сочащаяся из прорех в небе. Читаури бродят вдоль прочных заборов из сетки, выставленных по обочинам; полуголодные люди-изгои пробираются за ограду сквозь рваные дыры и крадут одиноких детёнышей; ши'ар, рейфы и крии сбиваются в разношёрстные стаи и скитаются по пустыне, с равной охотой нападая на путников и друг на друга. Никто не может чувствовать себя в безопасности под неверным светом осквернённых небес, и если ты потерял осторожность, считай, ты уже умер.

Наташа путешествует по стране уже год и семь месяцев. Щ.И.Т. отправил её на задание со списком предметов, которые предстояло доставить назад из Чикаго, Денвера, Сан-Франциско, Феникса и Альбукерке. Это последние из уцелевших больших городов; теперь их охраняют внушительные отряды наёмников — те дорожат своей собственностью и убивают любого, кто на неё покусится. Дорога туда отняла одиннадцать месяцев — Наташа ловила попутки. У некоторых ещё оставались автомобили, но чаще упряжку тащили лошади или волы.  Дорога назад должна  была занять только четыре: Наташа купила место в товарняке, идущем через Техас и Нью-Мексико, чтобы ускорить обратный путь — но пришлось провести шесть недель на сторожевой заставе в Джексоне, Миссисипи. Там Наташа поправляла здоровье после того, как её укусил за живот какой-то риптоид.

Впрочем, теперь она снова в Нью-Йорке. Свет здесь естественный, хоть и тусклый; пришельцев в городе нет, если не считать энергетических сгустков: они парят над опустевшими улицами, просачиваются через стены, зависают над грудами мусора и отбрасывают неверные тени на запылённую землю. Улицы на окраинах в такой час безлюдны, но не безопасны. Наташа держит пистолеты в руках с той минуты, как миновала периметр. Те, кто никогда не был в Нью-Йорке, считают его тихой гаванью, местом, где впервые научились переносить порталы из больших городов на многие-многие мили и подвешивать их над городками поменьше. Но правда состоит в том, что, когда город переполняется, а ресурсов на всех не хватает, люди становятся мерзкими существами. «Держи пистолет под рукой и не бойся спустить курок», — так гласит закон этих мест. Хочешь жить — придётся его соблюдать.

В последний раз, когда Наташа была здесь, штаб-квартира Щ.И.Т.а находилась под старым деловым кварталом на противоположной стороне города. Туда-то она теперь и направляется. Наташа предпочитает держаться подальше от центра: даже в такой поздний час торговля кипит там вовсю, а то, что лежит у неё в рюкзаке и рассовано по укромным тайникам на одежде, не предназначено для продажи. Как и она сама. Искусственно усиленные способности и отточенные тренировками навыки позволят ей без труда постоять за себя, но лучший способ дожить до завтрашней битвы — не искать неприятностей без нужды.

Конечно, в подобных местах сказать это проще, чем сделать.

Спустя час пути через город, пробираясь по заброшенной магистрали в окружении небоскрёбов, Наташа улавливает шорох ножей и щелчки затворов: звуки доносятся из переулков, примыкающих к улице. Десять секунд спустя её без слов окружают подростки. Поджарость их тел, самодельные бронежилеты, то, как они сжимают оружие — крепко, но уверенно — всё говорит о голоде, опасности и отчаянии. Не застрелили её до сих пор лишь потому, что она кажется им лёгкой добычей, и им жаль просто так тратить на неё пули.

Это их единственная ошибка, она же станет для них последней.

Первыми Наташа снимает двоих с винтовками: каждому по выстрелу в голову, следом — троих с пистолетами, не готовых к тому, что она сорвётся с места быстрее, чем они успеют её пристрелить. Один из них случайным выстрелом задевает свою товарку, попав той в живот; девчонка жива, но непосредственной угрозы больше не представляет. Их остаётся восемь. Эти младше и ниже ростом своих павших приятелей, но они не глупцы и не слабаки. Наташина сила приумножена препаратами, которые давали ей в детстве. Силу противников подпитывает та дрянь, которой они накачались, прежде чем отправились на охоту, и теперь, зная, что Наташу нужно убить прежде, чем она доберётся до них, драться они будут вдвое яростней.

Им так и не хватает времени перегруппироваться — один из них болезненно вскрикивает и падает на колени. В груди у него трепещет стрела; древко ещё не успело остановиться, как следующая, просвистев в воздухе, сбивает стоящую рядом с упавшим парнем девчонку. Наташа ухмыляется. Клинт не разделяет всеобщей любви к пистолетам, но его вариант общего принципа работает не хуже.

Через минуту на земле оказываются ещё два тела с торчащими из них стрелами, два с дырами от пуль, одно со сломанной шеей, а последнее — жертва удушения — ещё может очухаться. А может, и нет. «Девять — четыре», — удовлетворённо думает Наташа, плюс один гол противника в собственные ворота. Так долго проработав одна, она и забыла азарт, который приходит, когда соревнуешься с хорошо тренированным напарником.

— Можешь спускаться, Соколиный глаз, — зовёт она, бросая весёлый взгляд на крышу, где — она в этом почти уверена — он укрывался всё это время.

До неё доносится ироническое:

— Есть, мэм, так точно, — и следом от крыши отделяется тёмная фигура, бросается вниз и съезжает по тросу, приземляясь в тени.

— Лестницы не нашлось? — спрашивает Наташа, пока Клинт отстёгивается от троса.

— Так быстрее, — объясняет он, а потом нажимает кнопку на ремешке, обхватывающем запястье. Что-то на крыше щёлкает, верёвка соскальзывает и собирается у его ног. — И ты ведь знаешь, как я отношусь к новым игрушкам. Нужно убедиться, что они работают, как надо, в любых обстоятельствах.

В темноте Наташа различает только его силуэт. Она едва видит его глаза, поблёскивающие в лунном свете, и совсем не может разобрать его черт. Но его голос — лёгкий тон и непринуждённая жизнерадостность, слышная в каждом слове, слетающем с его губ — ни капли не изменился и кажется до боли знакомым. Ей многого не хватало, но именно Клинта она так отчаянно мечтала увидеть с тех самых пор, как двинулась в долгий обратный путь, и теперь невероятно досадно быть с ним настолько близко и не иметь возможности заново его изучить.

— Коулсон передаёт привет, — говорит Клинт, нарушая молчание, и напряжённость момента немного спадает. Щелчком по наушнику он даёт ей понять, что штаб-квартира на связи. — Он спрашивает, не потому ли ты опоздала, что решила взять отпуск и снова податься к плохим парням.

— Я по-прежнему на вашей стороне, — сухо заверяет его Наташа. — Неудачно столкнулась с рептоидом возле Джексона. Прошу прощения за потерянное время.

— Да нет, всё окей, — говорит Клинт. — Ты вернулась.

Она знает, что стоит им остаться одним — и он немедленно проверит, правда ли с ней всё в порядке, а она проверит его. Но сейчас не время идти на поводу у тревоги. Нужно обыскать трупы на предмет оружия, которое ещё можно использовать, и лекарств, а потом убираться отсюда, пока не явился ещё кто-нибудь. Так они и поступят, как только Коулсон даст Клинту добро проводить её в штаб-квартиру.

— Давай прибираться и сматываться, — предлагает Клинт через пару секунд. — Мы сменили берлогу. Я покажу, где мы теперь обитаем.

— Тогда двигаем, — соглашается Наташа и заталкивает свои желания до поры до времени глубже, сосредотачиваясь на том, что требуется от них сейчас.

***

Прежняя база Щ.И.Т.а была белой, холодной, стерильной. Контраст с тем, что лежало снаружи, получался таким разительным, что, казалось, стены смеются над внешним миром, вместо того чтобы давать приют от него. Конечно, со временем все привыкли, но здесь Наташе нравится куда больше. Здесь их окружают бетон, алюминий и другие, неизвестные ей материалы. Из них собраны коридоры и комнаты, размеры которых точно отвечают их назначению; они грубы, надёжны, функциональны. При нынешних ценах на стратегические ресурсы построить всё это, должно быть, обошлось в целое состояние.

Помимо прочего, база в данный момент невидима и парит над Манхэттеном — насчёт этого у Наташи ещё остались вопросы, но они подождут. Сейчас ей хочется только как можно быстрее отчитаться перед Фьюри и Коулсоном. Где-то в этой летучей горе невозможностей есть комнатка с кроватью, кучей еды и Клинтом, который будет одинаково рад заняться с Наташей сексом, поговорить, обнять её и уснуть. Наташе хочется всего этого прямо сейчас, и ждать она согласна лишь потому, что на кон поставлены вещи куда важнее.

Слава богу, Фьюри и Коулсон, как всегда, не тратят времени даром. Очевидно, что они ещё многое хотят ей сказать, но, забрав у Наташи коллекцию артефактов и составив опись, они объявляют, что дают ей двое суток на отдых — только потом ей придётся снова явиться к ним. Это на тридцать шесть часов больше, чем она ожидала, и, вероятно, то, что за этим последует, потребует от неё выложиться до предела, отдав всё, что ещё осталось. И в то же время это первая поблажка на её памяти, за которую ей не пришлось торговаться.

***

В комнате Клинта темно и тесно. Стандартная одиночная койка у одной стены, металлический шкафчик и умывальник — у другой. Вот и всё, что успевает увидеть Наташа, а потом Клинт пересекает комнату в два длинных шага, останавливается перед ней на расстоянии волоска. Он смотрит Наташе в глаза, руки подрагивают, опущенные вдоль тела.

— Можно...

— Да, — перебивает она.

Клинт всегда спрашивает и ответ всегда «да», но сегодня Наташа не способна ждать, пока он закончит вопрос. Она хватается за его плечи, и мускулы его рук твердеют под её пальцами. А Наташа тянет его к себе, наклоняясь вперёд, и наискось прижимается к его рту — он слишком медлит. С низким горловым стоном Клинт открывает рот навстречу её языку и прижимает спиной к двери. Одной рукой он держит её за затылок, а другой подхватывает под спину, так крепко притягивая к себе, от бёдер и до груди, что у Наташи хрустят рёбра. Чересчур крепко, чересчур сильно, чересчур грубо; почти идеально — настолько, насколько вообще может быть в этой жизни.

— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит Клинт, когда они наконец расступаются. Голос у него низкий, глубокий и искренний. Он упирается лбом в её лоб и смотрит Наташе в глаза. Он не дурачится, нет ни шуток, ни нахальной ухмылки — это доспехи, за которыми он укрывается от жестоких людей этого жестокого мира. Здесь, в этой комнате, где только они, нет места доспехам.

— Я тоже по тебе скучала, — заверяет Наташа, обвивая его за плечи, и обнимает так крепко, как он обнимал её секунду назад. Она не закрывает глаза, не отвлекает внимание Клинта, не пытается скрыть, как сильно нуждается в нём. Так она выживает там, в большом мире; с Клинтом это не нужно. Они — слабое место друг друга, и, вполне вероятно, именно это однажды их и убьёт, но риск, что это когда-то случится, не выше любого другого.

— Кровать, — говорит Наташа. — Сейчас же.

Она так торопится, что обхватывает Клинта ногами за талию, когда он делает шаг назад, и, отпустив его плечи, стаскивает с него футболку быстрее, чем они успевают пересечь комнату. Клинт издаёт короткий смешок и на секунду утыкается лицом в её грудь, ладони забираются ей под футболку и ложатся по обе стороны от хребта. Когда он поднимает голову вновь, в глазах стоит влага, и на лице к радости примешивается испуг.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет Наташа, смахивая слёзы с его ресниц. Она берёт в ладони его лицо и, склонившись над ним, нежно целует в каждое веко.

— Четыре месяца, — говорит Клинт, и голос едва заметно срывается. — Четыре месяца, — повторяет он, на этот раз твёрдо. Глаза высохли. — Вот насколько ты задержалась. — Он опускается на колени на край кровати, дожидаясь, пока Наташа уляжется, а потом вытягивается сверху. Твёрдые мускулы, знакомая тяжесть.

Наташа не извиняется, потому что это была не её вина, потому что извинения ничего не изменят, потому что, в конечном счёте, она выполнила свою работу — и об этом она не жалеет.

— Я не собиралась пропадать так надолго, — отвечает она вместо этого, потому что так она говорит правду.

— Знаю, — с улыбкой откликается Клинт, и других слова им не надо.

С одеждой они расправляются быстро: у неё просто нет шансов против двух пар рук, отчаянно рвущихся вновь познакомиться с телом, которого они не касались чересчур долго. Клинт подкачался, пока Наташа была в отъезде. Это косвенно подтверждает гипотезу, будто грядёт что-то серьёзное, но Наташа гонит от себя эту мысль. Она сама, наоборот, похудела: естественное следствие болезни и лихорадки. В дороге еда была скудной, и Наташа так и не набрала прежний вес. Сосредоточенно и внимательно Клинт обводит покрытыми мозолями пальцами её новый шрам. Это словно снимает зуд, который Наташа игнорировала много недель; она вздыхает, ёрзает и тянется к нему, требуя продолжения. Насытившись прикосновением, Наташа перекатывает Клинта на спину, исследует новые царапины и ссадины, который он заработал с последнего раза, когда они были вместе, потом поворачивает ему голову и осторожно проводит пальцами за ушами, вынуждая его  вздрагивать и ёрзать под ней.

— Вытащить? — спрашивает она, кончиками пальцев касаясь слухового аппарата — она знает, что аппарат становится неудобен, если Клинт носит его слишком долго.

— В другой раз, — шепчет Клинт, перехватывая её руки и возвращая их на свою грудь. — Сейчас я хочу как следует тебя слышать.

Она соскальзывает назад, прижимается лоном к его члену, прикусывает за нижнюю губу, когда он приоткрывает рот в беззвучном вздохе.

— Уверен, что я буду очень шуметь?

— О да, — откликается он. — И я от тебя, скорее всего, не отстану.

Они не нежничают друг с другом. Для этого они слишком нетерпеливы. Влажные губы Клинта целуют Наташину грудь, острые зубы царапают её соски, твёрдые быстрые пальцы вжимаются в её тело, заставляя её зашипеть. Она не остаётся в долгу: сильно прикусывает его за ухо, царапает ему спину — следы не сойдут много дней — смачивает ладонь слюной и, обхватив член, дрочит ему в том же ритме, который задал он сам. Их скользкие от пота тела кажутся слишком горячими, соприкасаясь с прохладными простынями, локти больно врезаются в стену, быстрое дыхание будто царапает лёгкие. Они заново изучают друг друга — методом проб и ошибок в блистательном эксперименте.

— Презерватив,  — выдыхает Клинт, когда она проводит большим пальцем по головке члена, и бёдра вздрагивают в ответ.

— Где? — удаётся выговорить Наташе.

— Шкафчик.

— Слишком далеко.

— Презерватив, — упрямо повторяет Клинт, прижимая ладонь к её клитору, прежде чем вытащить пальцы, а потом так быстро сползает с кровати, что Наташа не успевает ему помешать. Она матерится на всех известных ей языках, стискивает простыни в кулаках до побелевших костяшек и отказывается сама довести себя до оргазма лишь потому, что ждала этого — ждала Клинта — чересчур долго.

Клинту хватает сообразительности надеть презерватив ещё по дороге к кровати. Наташа уже ждёт его там: она обнимает его ногами, торопит, направляет в себя, твёрдо сжимая руки на его ягодицах. Когда Клинт входит в неё, они замирают и держат друг друга так крепко, что на коже останутся синяки — но длится это лишь секунду, а потом они снова приходят в движение. Это гонка: они мчатся к вершине, подталкивают друг друга всё выше; слишком много всего слишком быстро — и этого мало, мало, а потом Наташа что-то бормочет по-русски Клинту на ухо и сжимает его в себе, кончая. Ещё несколько коротких толчков — и он, задыхаясь, выговаривает её имя, застывает над ней, а потом падает с хриплым стоном. Они лежат рядом, сорванное дыхание отражается от голых стен, и постепенно последняя дрожь затихает, а волна удовольствия отступает, оставляя лишь тёплую нежность.

— Презерватив, — бормочет Наташа пару секунд спустя и давит смешок в ответ на протяжный стон Клинта.

Она щекочет его до тех пор, пока он наконец не встаёт, чтобы избавиться от резинки, но сама тем временем поправляет постель и поднимает с пола подушку — в качестве компенсации.

— Ты не против, если я сниму? — спрашивает Клинт с другого конца комнаты, указывая на слуховой аппарат.

— Я всегда за, — отвечает Наташа. — Так лучше? — спрашивает она, когда он кладёт аппарат на шкафчик.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — вздыхает он, возвращаясь. Облегчение читается во всём его расслабленном теле.

Вокруг царит тишина. Они вновь укладываются, Наташа — сверху, на Клинте. Она кладёт голову точно над его сердцем, он обнимает её, придерживая рукой. Здесь, в этой комнате, не имеет значения, что они парят над Нью-Йорком на борту невидимой военной базы; что в их мир вторглись пришельцы из невообразимой дали, пришедшие через порталы, которых им не понять. Не имеет значения, что человечество ведёт и проигрывает войну — с собой и со своими врагами — и, возможно, не продержится больше года. Комната слишком мала, но планета чересчур велика; здесь, вдвоём в этой комнате, они идеально дополняют друг друга, а остальное может катиться сегодня ночью к чертям.

 


End file.
